Something More
by Hecate18
Summary: The choices we make in life determines who we are; though some things are preordained, leaving little room for reconsideration.


**Something More **

I don't really know what to say about this one, except that it will be pretty angst-filled, Anyways it's still a work in progress!

Parings - Like I said, work in progress! ;)

Warnings- none

Disclaimer- For the whole fic… I do not claim to own DragonBall/Z or any of its characters!

* * *

The warm white sheet tickled her nose as it was pulled up higher; the window was open a little letting in a slight breeze; enough to make her shiver. She snuggled closer to the warm body beside her, and in response an arm pulled her closer, holding her almost possessively.

She stayed awake for a few more minutes, watching his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Then she looked to his face to see he was watching her. His deep brown eyes were so open.

They stayed like this, just watching, reading each other, until she closed her eyes and slept.

When she woke it was still dark, but the night sky was now tinted with a dark pink. The figure beside her breathed deeply and turned so his back was facing her, she traced the contours of his back softly with her fingers before she quietly slipped from the bed.

She put her clothes on and grabbed her bag, and with a lingering glance at her lover, she disappeared from the room. Once outside the house she climbed into her small sports capsule car, and drove towards home.

Roughly twenty minutes later she pulled up outside the main capsule corp. headquarters; to her relief all the lights were off, signalling the others in the household were asleep.

The faint scent of Yamcha lingered on her skin, it brought a smile to her lips, she would be definitely taking a shower.

* * *

Morning came and went quickly before Bulma finally woke up, glancing to the side she could see Vegeta was long gone, the clock read 12:34. Time for her to get up.

She shrugged on her gown and slippers then exited the bedroom, most of the windows in the house were open and the temperature was stifling hot; perhaps later she would go for a swim.

As she passed the phone she paused, noticing the flashing red light signalling there was a message. Pressing the button she listened to the message carefully:

_'Hi it's Bulma, just calling to say that I'll be doing another all-nighter, so don't wait up. I've ordered out for you, the delivery guy should be coming around eight; so Vegeta make sure you're there to answer the door ok! And make sure that Trunks doesn't eat too much dessert… and that he doesn't go to bed too late._  
_'See ya soon, lo…'_

Before the message was finished, a loud beep was heard indicating that there was no more message space. Bulma sighed then deleted it. She remembered leaving that message yesterday evening, right after she got a call from Yamcha.

He had taken her to the most romantic restaurant, and then after they went to the movies, just like the old days. They had spent the rest of the night strolling through the park hand in hand.

She couldn't remember ever feeling so appreciated, needed, loved.

When they were making love, he said he loved her, and she could see it in his eyes, feel it in his touch; she felt so warm.

She held her gown tighter against herself, despite the stifling heat; she wanted to feel that warmth again. With that protective blanket around her she didn't feel so alone.

Wondering around the house she found Trunks with Goten in the games room, captivated with a game on the PS2. She could see her son was in need of a hair cut, the lavender locks swayed just above his shoulders; soon enough his hair would be as long as Mirai Trunks'.

Without turning her son spoke, "Hey mum!" This was soon followed by a greeting from Goten; "Hi Bulma-san!"  
She waved at them, suddenly believing they had eyes on the back of their heads. Before she disappeared down the hall she shouted a warning.

"Don't sit too close to the screen; you'll ruin your eyes!"

There was no response. She went back towards her room to get showered and dressed.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard the shower already on, she entered the bathroom to find her husband in the shower stall.  
He stuck his head around the curtain and gave her a once over; she ignored this, it was something he usually did, she figured it was his personality trait or something, a natural analyst.

Grunting in affirmation, or in greeting, he closed the curtain and continued with his shower. She took her pink toothbrush from the holder and moved towards the shower, she pulled the curtain open a fraction and stuck her toothbrush under the warm spray of water.

As much fun as it would be to turn on the tap and hear Vegeta scream like a girl because the water turned scalding hot, she chose not to. Vegeta had complained so much, accusing her of trying to remove his skin, when she had once decided to wet her toothbrush under the tap whilst he was showering.

He seemed to be purposely ignoring her as he stood there rinsing soap suds from his upper arms; sliding his hands down his abdomen she noticed he was taking particular care.

It was then she spotted an angry bluish purple bruise just below his ribs. She reached out to touch it, but he flinched back before her fingers could make contact. The action seemed so natural for him, moving away from her; it was no surprise; he did this often.

She looked at him and he glared at her, as if just noticing she was in his personal space. "You should let me have a look at that, it looks serious."

He glared harder at her (if possible); "I can take care of myself onna!"

It came out as a growl, this was not unusual for him, but the intensity of it was frightening, it was not an emotion she recognised from him; did he hate her so much? She backed away warily; "fine, suit yourself."

She left the bathroom, slamming the door angrily; toothbrush still in hand..

Rubbing at forming tears she called out to him again: "I'm going out for the day, but I should be back by dinner time, tell Trunks I'll see him later..." She could not keep the tremble from her voice, "love you."

Not bothering to wait for the response she knew would never come, she dressed and left.

* * *

**So there's the first chap, it will be a little slow in the first few chaps because I want to work on the back-story before I start fully developing the plot; so please be patient with me. Please don't be fooled by the light-heartedness, it ****will** get a lot deeper and darker.  
**Also I think its best that I let you know updates might be slow from time to time... lotsa college work to do, but I'll try my best.  
Also I'm in need of a Beta, if anyone can help please let me know. **

Your feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)

Hecate18


End file.
